1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to discharge of items from feeding machines at selected discharge positions for positive placement into containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically the discharge arm of a feeding machine leads straight from the feeder at an angle and feeds items off the end of the arm into a container without being able to adjust the orientation of the items coming off the discharge arms. It would be beneficial for items to be positioned for feeding into boxes or other containers with the items entering the box edgewise rather than stacked flat. For these applications a discharge arm which is adjustable to adjust the discharge angle of the items being fed into containers is desired.